


The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, But pretty weirdly intimidating, Christmas, Consensual Violence, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fear, Gaster is not bad, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Intimidation, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Song: Not a Love Song, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and he loves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Insomniac that you are, you take a stroll in the night. But it takes an unexpected turn when an uncanny, yet benevolent monster decides to help you when you're in trouble.





	1. A Walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, before you read this, play "The Night" by Voltaire. It's awesome. Enjoy the reading!

3:29 a.m.  
  
You stuffed your keys and your phone in the pockets of your jacket, and put on your headphones, isolating you from the outside world. Adjusting your scarf, your beanie and lacing your boots, you felt the unconfortable feeling of your eyes stinging with tiredness. Tonight had not been a good night. Tonight, slumber had betrayed you, leaving you alone in the dark with nothing to do, no one to talk to, and only your thoughts to deal with.   
Tonight, the night was ruthless and unforgiving.

 

 _The day is the wife whom I elude_  
  
_The one to whom I should be right_  
  
_Although forewarned by peers and kin_  
  
_I always get into the night_

 

So, if not for feeling lonely and distressed when you thoughts danced and sliced through you mind, you decided to go out for a walk. At least you would breath fresh air if you were to panic. Your thoughts... They were quite mischievious. They promised you beautiful memories, and reminded you of the ones you held dear sometimes. But most of the times, they mocked you, reminding you of how life was fragile, of how it was only a long and useless story between your birth and your death, where nothing significant happens. That a life that meant everything to you was, at the end, comparable to a bit of dust in the infinity of time, and that everything you once knew had an end, which was inevitably approaching. The realization frequently belittled you, rendering your quest for a happy life uesless. 

 

 _Mother always warned me such_  
  
_Being a nocturnal soul_  
  
_Besides just being simply strange_  
  
_Spawns from some illness of the mind_

 

And, adding to the overwhelming fear of time and existence itself, you **had** to be an insomniac. You life was great, perfect even. You sighed, you hand grabbing gently the doorknob of your frontdoor. Turning it and stepping outside, your first relief was to feel the ice cold breeze of a december night caressing you face with a scathing, ghostly touch. The cold was bitting, numbing, merciless, and absolutley divine. You closed the door behind you, before starting to walk, your boots making a slight crunching sound in the snow. A few blocks away, there was this path, passing through a bucolic and enormous park, now filled with frozen, dead flowers that once bloomed. There was hardly anybody there during the day, so you were sure you wouldn't run into anyone there during the night. It was perfect, you would be alone, drowning your fears into the dreams your hazy, distracted mind would spawn by seeing the darkened scenery of dead vegetation. You hasted your steps, naturally accelerating under the uneasy, yet addictive feeling of insecurity the night plagued you with.

 

 

 _Beause the night, she calls me~_  
  
_She calls me..._

 

 

Soon, your rapid walking guided you the the closed gates of the park. Strangely enough, you had an ominous feeling of dread, like you shouldn't be here.   
...To hell with those feelings! You've been patient enough to walk through the night until you've reached the place, you weren't going to run just because of your feeling bugging you like every other days of your entire life. Your hand closed around the handle of the gate, and you pushed it open, wincing when you heard the piercing creaking of the metal. Gliding you body through the opening, you closed it behind you, and started to walk. It was just like you imagined it.   
The night brought with her a certain form of serenity, the dead silence floating around only punctuated by your steps in the snow, and by occasional huffs that you made, creating spectral puffs of white steam. The quiet darkness was sometimes disrupted by an old fashon lamp, standing high above your head and diffusing its weak, pale light around to light you steps. Then, it faded until you found another lamp in your path, illuminating slightly the frozen nature around you. Once you had reached a certain point, sinking in the deep of the park, you came to a halt. You were only weakly illuminated by the distant light, as you approached a small field of grass, draped by the heavy blanket of winter snow. It glistened under the moonlight and the slight, distant lights.   
You took off your headphones, and listened to the true silence.   


 

 _She sways in her velvet dress_  
  
_And pulls me towards her in the dark_  
  
_While the others rest..._

 

But it never came.   
Instead, you suddenly felt uneasy, as you heard it. Footsteps in the snow.   
And they were coming towards you. Your breathing picked up, and you tried to make you legs move. But it was like the cold and the fear pinned you down to the ground. They quivered, unable to move even an inch, as your mind pleaded and pleaded for you the flee, to move, to run and get away. You felt uncontrolable tears bubbling in your eyes, growing heavy and running down your face, while tracing a searing path on your ice cold, reddened cheeks. Soon, you were breathing frantically, too much, and you felt lightheaded as you lacked oxygen. You were breathing, but you always felt like it wasn't enough. You were drowning with your own atmosphere. You breathed again. In. Out. In... Out... In-out. In.   
  
In.  
  
In.  
  
In.   
  
  
  
The dark of the night swallowed you, as you felt the freezing, biting snow colide with your face as you hit the ground. Only a ghostly white, dreadful and skeletal hand stood out in the darkness, nearing you threateningly.  
You fainted. 


	2. An Accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eerie monster comes to help after seeing you collapsing to the ground. But a strange event occurs.

When you first emerge from the darkness, you mind is hazy, your head pounding with a searing pain. You grunt, unable to move, as you try to open your eyes.  
Nothing happens. Quickly, you begin to panic, your breath picking up. The darkness is still complete, and you have no idea of what is happening. You feel your heart racing, and the only sound you hear is your tired, hoarse panting echoing through the unknown. Okay, the first thing that you began to recover since emerging from the unconsciousness is your ability to speak... It wasn't much, but at least you had a grasp of something tangible. Something real. Something you had power on, leaving you feeling less helpless.  
What were you up to again, before it all happened...?   
  
Oh, right... The walk. But what had happened next?   
  
Still not able to see anything, it's like your eyes were forced shut by something, like if your lids were glued together. Your memories were slow to return, as you struggled to get a grip on the marks that you lost, such as the place and the time of the moment.   
Suddenly, you felt something else. You felt cold air brushing through your nose and mouth as you breathed. Good, your senses were ever so slowly coming back...! Your sense of smell slowly began to emerge, as you breathed in the familiar, weak perfume of the winter air. Winter had a particular smell. It smelled... Cold Water. And chimney smoke, dead wood, and moist, ice-cold air, numbing the edge of your nose. It was a scent that revived the memories of long ago, like the first time you saw snow, or the quiet nights were you walked outside, illumanated by the christmas lights, bright colors dancing in front of your eyes. That was what winter smelled like.   
  
But... It wasn't the only one.   
  
Something akin to... Citric acid embalmed the air? It was faint, but the odour stroke you for being right next to your nose. Citric acid, and... Old gunpowder, with a hint of...Licorice? What a peculiar smell... But, despite the oddity of the fragance, it was pretty pleasant, unexpectedly. The odour was quite warm, despite the bitter spike it held. Calming a little bit, you breathed in deeply. The mix between the cold air and the strange perfume, it blended so well. It almost reassured you.

After some moments quietly calming down your hasted breath while appreciating the odd fragance brushing your sense of smell, you began to recover another sense. Touch. You began to feel again a tactile world, each sensation more vivid than the other...  
And Oh boy... You began to receive too much informations, as your breathing picked up again. You first felt the tingling in your cold feet, lacking the proper warmth of blood running through your veins. It was the cold, and sleeping in the snow didn't ease this sensation. The tingling grew more unconfortable, more intense, like tiny needle repeatedly poking you again and again, this time not only in your feet but eveywhere in your back, except for your shoulders. You shruddered from the freezing sensation, having trouble keeping yourself warm as you could not move. Were you dying? Could you die in such a cold weather?   
Then, there was something odd. Something really troubling. There was a hand resting on your shouler. A large, grasping hand holding your shoulder in a strangley reassuring manner. You began having trouble to breath. Someone was holding you, a _stranger_ was holding you. You felt so vulnerable. 

 

_Breath in. Breath out. In. Out. In..._

 

Now was not the time to faint again, weither or not it pleased your aching lungs and confused, anxious mind. You distracted yourself by focusing way more on the way your were precisely held than the fact that you were at the mercy of whoever decided to...Help you.   
There was an arm wrapped around you, keeping the top of your body from laying in the snow. It was a pretty large arm the circled you, and it seemed drapped by a copious amount of clothe. Was it clothe? You didn't really knew, nor could you feel it correctly. But it felt rather good, since the ample surface radiated with warmth, contrasting with the rest of the atmosphere that kept trying to freeze you to death. This reassuring arm, protecting you, was apparently linked to a fairly large torso too, emitting the same kind of slight heat. Your head was resting on it, as a shoulder kept your head from rolling back. That was what you smelled. Your face was almost nuzzled in the chest of someone, and you had been craddled by their unusual scent. It was pretty awkward to think about, but you were far to hazy to realize you would have been weirded out by yourself in a normal situation. In fact, you were _not_ in a normal situation.   
Then, you also perceived a touch that made you feel... Kind of fuzzy... There was a large hand resting peacefully on your belly. Right there, on the bottom of it, between your navel and your side. Long, thin fingers brushed your waist, and you fully contemplated how these hands were enormous... Was it even a human?   
There was an abnormal ounce of cold dripping in the middle of the hand, almost like it couldn't protect you completely from the cold, the freezing air slipping past it. It sometimes, tentatively moved to your hip, and then back at its place, like a failed attempt to keep you warm enough. You felt your hand twitch to the movement, the small spasm moving a bit of snow under your skin. 

You were so cold... It was painful to fully awaken. But your senses came back one by one nonetheless, forcing you to stay awake and focused. 

You distracted yourself by listening to the serene heartbeat just next to your ear. Soon, your breathing harmonized itself with the calm beating right next to you, each time the pulsating sound rouned again and again, you would sense a new wave of slight warmth around you. It was such a little change, you couldn't feel it if you weren't firmly pressed to the silhouette holding you. Something in your chest felt warm despite the cold air still engulfing you. It was like a slow, sweet beating that sent waves of serenity through you, accompanied by a gentle strain on your chest. It was peculiar, to feel such a tender sensation so suddenly-...

Oh. 

OH.   
  
You hadn't even realized. You could move and hear again! Sometimes you could slap yourself over how oblivious and distracted you could be... Maybe, just maybe... You could try to open your eyes, to move a bit and try to get up. You shifted, and heard a faint gasp. It was... Soft. A soft, deep voice that gasped awkwardly, near you. Ever so slowly, you tired to open your eyes, stirring from unconsciousness and pushing a bit against the chest in front of you. First, the blinding, white light blinded you, and you squinted, your eyes aching from the light illuminating you. But, soon, you realized the lights shining in the park weren't the only ones blinding you. Something shined bright near your chest too. But as your sight adjusted itself to your new environnement, the shining near you became the least of your concern.   
Your eyes widened, and your mouth parted, as a terrified scream bubbled and died in your constricted throat. Tears uncontrollably swelled at the corner of your eyes, one even spilling on your frozen, reddened cheek.  
  
You couldn't breath, as you stared with a mortified gaze at a pale white face, crooked and sickly smiling at you, with a meaningless, wide grin. It was streched to be far to wide, unmoving, troubling. 


End file.
